


Comicon Kiss: Alyadrien Week 2018

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: comicon au, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Alya manages an event group that hosts comic and fan conventions around the country and Adrien runs a booth with friends selling fanart and miscellaneous merchandise. They see each other at shows every other month or so and the flirting amps up every time.Created for Alyadrien Week 2018





	1. Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Since it is con season for me, I’m going to use that and create a comic convention AU for this wonderful duo. Alya is part of a group that hosts comic conventions all over the country (I don’t know about France and conventions but I know there are a ton in the U.S. so that’s where this will be set) and Adrien runs a booth selling merchandise with friends. Enjoy!

“Come on, Sunshine, you know the rules. No displays over ten feet. Don’t make me grab my tape measure,” Alya threatened, quirking an eyebrow at the tall wall of fanart prints the man was pushing higher behind his booth.

Adrien grinned, letting go of the display so it swayed slightly and wiping his hands on his jeans. “You know I’d never break the rules, Alya.”

“I know you won’t if you know I’m watching,” she shot back. “I didn’t think you guys were going to do this con. You got your booth payment in late.”

He scratched at the back of his neck, a faint blush painting his cheeks. “Yeah, we’re having some personnel issues so we weren’t sure we would make it. I pushed for it though since we did so well at the Tampa show.”

“Personnel issues, huh? Is it the red emo one, the cute lesbians, or the blue emo one?”

Adrien let out a bark of laughter and glanced around. “You know, someone in your position might want to think about being a bit more tactful.”

“This is a comic convention, not high tea with the queen,” she grinned but held up a hand. “I’m sorry if I offended.”

“No, you got it pretty much right,” he chuckled. “The cute lesbians are Rose and Juleka and they’re fine but expecting a baby which puts Juleka out of loading and unloading for now.”

“And I’m guessing Rose wants to stay with her.”

“Obviously,” he nodded, “which is totally fine.”

“But?” Alya prodded playfully.

Adrien looked around again and leaned closer, bracing a hand on the half-filled merchandise table. “But Nathaniel--”

“The redheaded one that draws, right?”

“Very good,” he nodded with a grin, “and Luka...” He trailed off expectantly.

“The blue one who needs new jeans,” Alya smirked.

“Yep, well, they started dating last month which was...weird.”

“Because now you’re the lonely fifth wheel?”

“Rude, but yes, maybe a little.”

“I’m guessing they had a falling out?”

“I think they’ll be okay but they’ve just been snippy with each other the past day or so. Usually Rose is the one who organizes everything and we’re finding ourselves lacking in that department so this trip hasn’t been as smooth as others.”

“You poor men.”

Adrien gave her pitiful puppy dog eyes. “Save me?”

Alya laughed and Adrien felt warmth fill his chest at the sound. “I think you’ll have plenty of company once the con starts in the morning, Sunshine. I’ve seen how people flock over here and I don’t think it’s for the cheap vinyl figures.”

“Excuse you, none of my merchandise is cheap,” he sniffed, crossing his arms. “We are very proud of our wares here.”

“I’m just offending you all over the place today, huh? I guess I’ll have to make it up to you.” She juggled her tablet and clipboard and produced a bright green slip of paper. “Free lunch at one of the food trucks tomorrow on me. How about that?”

“You spoil me, Alya Cesaire.”

“And don’t you forget it. And make sure you lower that display before I have to kick you, Red, and Blue out of here,” she warned.

“Yes, ma’am,” he saluted.

Alya laughed again and there was a squawking sound from her radio. She pressed her finger to her ear and murmured into the mouthpiece, beginning to move onto the next booth.

“Hey, Alya?”

She turned back to him expectantly. “Yeah?”

“I really like your hair like that,” Adrien grinned, pleased to see the blush race across her cheeks. 

She reached up to touch the high ponytail. “It’s a mess today.”

“Come on, you look gorgeous every time I see you.”

“You’re one to talk, Sunshine,” she winked and turned away with a small bounce, sure that Adrien’s eyes were on her the whole time.


	2. Late Night Talks

“Good day?”

Adrien finished covering up the rest of the table he was behind with a sheet. “Really good day. Better than the last two Saturdays of shows actually.”

“Good thing to see you’re getting your security measures in place,” Alya winked, gesturing to the repurposed paw print bed sheets Adrien had covered the merchandise with.

“I’m fully aware that it wouldn’t actually deter anyone from taking something but it makes me feel better all the same,” he chuckled. “How was your day?”

“Crazy. One of the celebs-- and I’m not saying who-- turned out to be a complete diva so I spent most of the day catering to him.” 

“Lucky guy,” Adrien grinned. “Are you going to the Drink and Draw?”

Alya’s shoulders slumped. “I have to but I’m exhausted. I’m tempted to see if I can switch with someone.”

“Too bad. I was thinking of actually going tonight.”

She gave him an assessing look. “You guys never go to the con night events.”

He shrugged. “I don’t think Nath and Luka are going to but I was thinking I might check it out, you know, if you were going to be there.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Sunshine, I would think you were sweet on me.”

“Maybe you don’t know any better then,” he teased, meeting her eyes. “I’d love to take you to dinner before, if you have time.”

Alya bit her lip and looked down at the clipboard in her hand. “I can’t before but I usually need to eat afterwards. It would be pretty late though,” she warned.

“That’s okay.”

“Tomorrow’s going to be another long con day,” she added.

Adrien grabbed his messenger bag and stuffed the money folder from the day into it. “See, now I think you’re trying to discourage me.”

“It’s not discouragement exactly,” Alya frowned. “But I guess it’s more of a ‘what’s the point’ situation.”

“Ouch.”

“Not like that!” she winced. “But we only see each other every other month or so at these conventions. What if I actually like you?”

“Obviously that would be the worst,” he replied dryly. “I’m not proposing marriage, Alya, just dinner or drinks or something.”

“You’re right. I’m being silly.” She tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. “If you’re still up for it, I’ll let you buy me a super late dinner after the event tonight.”

Adrien swept in a low bow, looking up at her with a charming grin. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

“Dork.”  
_______________________

“So what do you do when you aren’t running amazing comic conventions?” Adrien asked, taking a messy bite of his burger.

Alya laughed, handing him a napkin. “I’m actually an event planner. These conventions are just a big part of my work load.”

“Where are you based out of?”

“Atlanta, Georgia now. I was in New York for a while.”

“You’re not American though.”

“Neither are you,” she smirked.

He grinned, wiping his mouth again. “French.”

“Small world. How long have you been in the states?”

“Since I was seven. My parents split and my mom brought me here. You?”

“Fourteen. My dad got the opportunity to jump in on a new zoo as a founder and moved us all here.”

“Nice.”

She watched ketchup spill out of his burger and laughed. “You are such a slob!”

“I’m not,” he insisted, quickly wiping at his mouth again.

“So what do you do when you’re not trying to keep gay emo boys from fighting about their new love?”

He choked and grabbed for his drink, glaring at Alya as he pulled soda through the straw. She watched him in amusement.

“I could’ve died,” he finally gasped.

“At least you’d be a pretty corpse.”

Adrien preened. “I would be, wouldn’t I?” He grinned and took another long drag of soda. “I co-own a comic shop with Juleka and Luka in Nashville.”

“Do you like it?”

“Most days,” he nodded. “We’ve got a really good location for foot traffic so we stay busy. Rose and Nathaniel both work there too although Nath has been getting a lot of art commissions lately so he hasn’t been doing as many hours.”

“Do you ever get tired of being with the same people all the time?”

“A little,” he admitted. “I like being able to do these cons because it’s something different.”

“And you get to see me,” she teased, stealing one of his fries.

“Yeah, that’s definitely a plus.”

Alya felt her cheeks heat. “I don’t know if I’ll see much of you tomorrow. The last day of the con is always a busy one for us so I may not be able to say goodbye.”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“Are you guys setting up for Indianapolis?”

“I’m not sure yet. Do you want us to?”

Alya ducked her head. “Are you asking if I want to see you again, Sunshine? Because if that’s the only reason you’re doing these cons, I have to say that doesn’t seem like good business sense.”

He grinned. “You have a point, but the question still stands.”

“I’ll go ahead and put in your booth application.”


	3. Kiss

Alya tucked her hair behind her ear and attempted to concentrate on the clipboard in front of her, pointedly not looking beyond the vendor on the other side of the table. She could feel Adrien’s eyes on her from his place in line three people back and was determined to make him wait his turn for her attention.

She hadn’t seen him in five weeks since the last convention, not that she’d been keeping track. Apparently Adrien had attempted emailing the convention general information address to get in touch with her but it had been deleted by another administrator before she got a chance to get his information. She could’ve dipped into the vendor file, but that seemed...desperate. And she was absolutely not desperate.

She definitely hadn’t gotten a new outfit and had her hair and nails done the day before. She also currently wasn’t sweating through the new bra she’d bought for that extra boost of confidence. Her wonderfully intelligent coworker decided it would be a good idea to set up the check-in table right at the opening of the venue so that the hot summer sun shone right down on them. She was glad he seemed to be regretting that decision as he became a sweaty puddle right beside her.

The next vendor stepped up to the table and Alya felt Adrien come closer like it was a tangible thing. She had way too much hope stocked up for this guy. It was silly that she’d let herself get so wrapped up in the idea of him. They hadn’t seen each other in five weeks. He’d probably dated a few people in that time. He seemed like a natural flirt anyway.

The more Alya thought about it, the dumber she felt. She had actually gotten herself dressed up to impress some guy she knew next to nothing about. This wasn’t like her. This was totally a Marinette move, not an Alya move. Maybe she needed a new best friend and roommate; obviously her current one was rubbing off on her. 

She distractedly looked down the list for the current vendor’s name, marking it off as her coworker handed him his badges and information packet. Adrien was next. She could now see Luka and Nathaniel at his back but she quickly looked back down at her clipboard. The quick glimpse she’d gotten looked so nice. He’d cut his hair into one of those short on the sides but still longish on top styles and it suited him well.

Alya braced herself to look up when the last vendor between them moved away and she was blinded by a brilliant smile. Adrien held out a large bag of Hershey chocolates. “I heard bribing you with kisses is the way to get the really good booth locations.”

She took the bag with a smirk. “Someone’s been giving away my secrets.”

Adrien winked. “How have you been?”

“Good, busy. You?”

“Counting down the days until I got to see you again,” he grinned. Luka snorted behind him.

“Okay, Prince Charming, settle down,” she laughed, feeling her cheeks warm as she took the badges and information packet out of her coworker’s hand to offer to Adrien. “You guys have booths 803 and 903, they are all the way on the other side from here but you’ll be right at the door attendees will be coming through.”

“Always looking out for us,” Adrien smiled. “Come visit when you get a chance?”

Alya could feel her face burn even hotter as her coworker stared at her with irritating glee. “Sure, if I get a chance,” she nodded stiffly.

Adrien’s smile faltered slightly but he waved as they moved away from the table.

“Ooooo, someone’s got a comic geek boyfriend. I’m telllllling.”

“Shut up, Darren. I know you’re the one who broke the coffee pot in the office last week and blamed it on Michael,” Alya huffed. “Next!”


	4. Miraculous

“You’re avoiding me and I have a couple of theories as to why.”

Alya jumped and spun with a guilty look. “I’m not avoiding you.”

Adrien smirked. “I’ve watched you walk toward my booth and turn around seven times today.”

“I kept getting pulled away on the radio.”

“Seven,” he repeated.

Alya glanced around and sighed. “Fine, maybe I’m avoiding you a little bit.”

His teasing smile dropped. “Did I do something wrong? Was it the Hershey kisses thing because Luka told me that was a bad idea but I thought he was just giving me a hard time.”

“No, well, yes, because I ended up eating half the bag last night and I’m mad about that, but I guess that isn’t totally your fault.” She held up a wrapped sandwich and her clipboard. “I really was on my way to deliver lunch to someone so I can’t really talk right now.”

“That’s fine. I understand.” Adrien started to step back.

“If you want, wait for me when the floor closes for the night. We can talk then.”

“No Drink and Draw for you?”

“I’ll pawn it off on someone else,” she promised.  
_______________________

Alya offered Adrien a beer and then sat down beside him, swinging her legs over the side of the loading dock.

“Where were you hiding these?” he asked, popping the top.

“The crew keeps a secret cooler under the snack table in the green room.” She popped the cap on her own bottle and took a long drag. “Okay, I was avoiding you.”

“Yeah, I kinda picked up on that.”

“Well, you’re the one who showed up with your stupid, cute new haircut,” she huffed.

Adrien grinned and took a sip of beer. “Sorry about that. You really think it’s cute?”

She rolled her eyes. “You know it is.”

“Yeah, but it makes my cheeks feel all warm when you say it.”

She took another long pull of beer, trying to convince her own cheeks not to warm. “I think I got a little freaked out when I realized how excited I was to see you.”

“Why?”

“Because this isn’t something that can really happen, Adrien. Our date at the last con was really nice but we haven’t seen each other in weeks. What’s the point of starting something that can’t be consistent?”

“Who says it can’t be consistent?”

“We live in different states and have very different schedules.”

“You’ve been spying on my schedule, huh?” he teased.

She laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“It wouldn’t be the easiest thing,” he admitted, “but I kinda want to tell you something that’s going to make me sound like a huge dork.”

“You should definitely tell me then.”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. You can ask the guys. They threatened to push me out of the van on the way here because I wouldn’t stop talking about how great you are. Fantastic, wonderful, miraculous even.”

“Stop,” she groaned but couldn’t hide her smile.

“Nope.” He popped the last syllable. “Honestly, Alya, I will get down on my knees and beg for a chance if you want me to.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Adrien cleared his throat, set his beer down, and readied himself to jump off the loading dock. Alya grabbed his arm with a surprised laugh. “Don’t! You could break your pretty face or something.”

He beamed at her. “Can I take you to dinner?”

“You don’t give up very easily, do you, Sunshine?”

“Not when I really want something,” he shrugged. “If this isn’t something you’re interested in though, I’ll back off but I just don’t think I’m the only one feeling this.”

Alya pursed her lips. “You’re not.” She offered her hand and he quickly took it and helped her stand. “But I’d rather do something first to go ahead and get it out of the way, just in case.”

He frowned. “What’s up?”

With hardly any warning, Alya stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. Adrien blinked in surprise before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments they parted, though Adrien still held her close.

“Yes, I think that will do nicely,” Alya grinned. “Let’s go get dinner.”


	5. Pet Names

“I need a pet name for you,” Adrien said, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he bagged a comic.

“What?” Alya laughed over the line.

“Well, you call me Sunshine all the time and it doesn’t feel fair that I don’t have anything to call you. I really, really want to have a cute pet name for you.”

“To be fair, I called you Sunshine way before we started dating.”

“So you admit we’re actually dating,” he grinned, taping the bag closed and picking up the next one.

“Yes, you dork,” she huffed in fond exasperation. 

“Good. Just wanted to double check.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you like that, don’t you, Gorgeous?”

“Hmm, I could like Gorgeous, kinda generic though.”

“True. What about Aly Cat?”

“That makes me sound mangey.” 

Adrien laughed. “Hang on a sec?”

“Sure.”

He set the phone on the counter and helped the customer in front of him. He racked his brain as he went through the motions of the transaction, eager to pick up the phone so he could talk to Alya again. It had been a week since the last convention and would be another week before he could drive out to see her. They’d attempted to pass the time by talking on the phone as much as their schedules allowed.

“Okay, I’m back. Yaya?”

“One hundred percent not. I would rather break up with you than hear you ever call me Yaya again,” Alya snorted.

“I’m going to think of something really good, I promise.”

“I have complete confidence in you, Sunshine.”

“Really?” 

“No, but I thought it might help if I lied.”

Adrien laughed. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I feel the same way.”


	6. Matching

“You look so gorgeous. Oh man, I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.” Adrien pulled Alya close for a kiss and then stepped back to look over her ensemble once more.

“I do make quite the Wonder Woman,” she preened, putting a hand on her hip. “I can’t believe I let you convince me to attend a convention. Don’t we get enough of these things?”

He held up a finger. “Ah, yes, we get enough of working them. Being an attendee is going to be a whole different experience.”

“If you say so. Now spin for me, Mr. Trevor.”

Adrien did a slow spin, opening his jacket to show off his cosplay. “What do you think?”

“I couldn’t have a more handsome companion,” she smiled, looping her arm through his and kissing his cheek.  
_____________________________

“These lines are ridiculous. Their whole set up lacks efficiency and...” Alya trailed off with a guilty expression. “I’m working again, aren’t I?”

“Maybe bringing you to a convention wasn’t my brightest plan,” Adrien admitted sheepishly.

“I can relax and enjoy this. Really.” She rolled her shoulders back. “I am officially in cute cosplayer mode.”

“The cutest cosplayer. My favorite cosplayer.” He linked their hands and they took two steps forward in line. “So, uh, there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

“What’s up, Sunshine?”

“Well, we’ve been together a while now and, uh, I was just thinking about how great it would be if we could be closer to each other.”

Alya felt her heart rate increase. “Yeah, that would be really nice, but I know you have the store and I can’t really leave my job right now because I’m so close to a promotion.”

He nodded. “I know. But what if maybe I didn’t have the store?”

“What do you mean?”

“Juleka is due any day now so she hasn’t been at the store in months really. We hired some more employees and it’s actually a really good staff and things have been going really smoothly.”

They stepped up a few more places in line for lunch. 

“And Luka is still there just about everyday and Nathaniel set up in the back office so he could hang around more and I was thinking that I’m not really needed there and could step back a little.”

“Step back how?”

“Move closer to you and be strictly a mostly uninvolved partner in the business,” he answered, not quite meeting her eyes.

“So you would still get paid from the comic shop but you’d be able to do your own thing?” Alya asked.

“Essentially. It wouldn’t be enough to support me but I could find something new to do for work. And I have my own money.”

She raised an eyebrow. “How much money?”

He grinned. “Enough, you gold digger.”

“Excuse you, I can take of myself, thanks.” They both laughed and moved up again. Alya squeezed his hand. “You would really want to move closer to me?”

“Are you kidding? I’ll move right now if you want.”

“It’s kind of a big deal. We’ve only been together a few months.”

“Half a year.”

“Still.”

“If you feel like it’s too much pressure, I don’t have to,” he said, voice sincere. “I just wanted to bring it up, just in case.”

“I would love to have you close but it makes me a little nervous that you’d go through all that for me. What if things don’t work out?”

“Then they don’t work out,” he shrugged, “but I don’t think that’s how it’s going to go.”

“You already planning on forever, Sunshine?”

He leaned closer, kissing her cheek. “Since the first time I saw you, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading! This was a fun quick story to work on for the event :)


End file.
